The Day Squalo was Silent
by XxSilenceOfTheNightxX
Summary: It's a normal morning in the Varia mansion... but wait! Why is Squalo so quiet? And why is Xanxus so suspicious? XS, oneshot. A RP done by me and my friend.


Basically this is a XS roleplay I did with my friend! I'd like to thank my friend for helping to create this story, and for being awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Katekyo Hitman Reborn... or whatever you call it! Akira Amano-san does!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal morning for the Varia members. Lussuria was cooking again, and the rest were...well, sleeping.

"Breakfast's done!" Lussuria cooed from the spacious dining room where he had set out a feast for the other varia members.

Hearing no reply - which was common considering that most members were never morning people - Lussuria stormed upstairs before the self-proclaimed female knocked on Viper's door first, then proceeded down the hallway, leaving a trail of grumbling, groggy and agitated people in his wake.

"Ushishishi...you dare wake the prince up? The prince shall have his sleep for he is the prince!" sneered Belphegor, as he lay back down on his mattress.

Levi, however, awoke with much spirit. Seeing that his boss had not come out yet, he knocked his door, saying, "Bossu, are you up yet? Breakfast is ready."

Xanxus, no doubt, was awake. He sat on his chair, feet on his desk. Upon hearing Levi's comment, he banged his hands on the desk, causing everything to drop to the floor.

"OF COURSE I'M AWAKE YOU TRASH! GET OUT!"

"Yes bossu!" Levi closed the door - gently - before he stormed towards the dining room, intent on setting everything perfectly for his beloved boss.

-XDDD-

By the time everyone had gathered at the table, the tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. But a very rare silence hung in the room.

"Squ-chan, why are you so quiet?" Lussuria cooed in a curious and worried tone.

Everyone on the table, excluding Xanxus, who was already gulping down a bottle of tequila, turned towards Squalo, who was looking down and playing with his food, and not uttering a word. Feeling the others' stares, Squalo silently gestured towards Lussuria that he would eat upstairs in his room, before picking his plate up and walking hurriedly towards the stairs leading to the bed chambers of the mansion.

"Mou~ Why is he so quiet today? Did he have a fight with Boss?" Lussuria questioned, before everyone now turned their attention towards their scowling boss.

"DON'T ACCUSE BOSSU!" Levi shouted at them before almost getting stabbed in the head by Belphegor's knives and wine glass shards from Xanxus's hands.

"Shut up Trash."

"Ushishishi, the peasant is too noisy."

Fuming with rage, Levi shouted at Belphegor.

"What did you say?!"

"Ushishishi, isn't it true? You're a stupid, worthless peasant," Belphegor sniggered.

"You-"

Levi was cut off by the sight of Xanxus rising and leaving the table, then going back upstairs.

"I'm going to check on Bossu and Squalo," said Levi, as he followed closely behind.

"Ushishi...next time then, _peasant,_" Belphegor laughed, before he resumed eating.

* * *

Squalo sat down quietly in his room, unwilling to go back down.

_Why must I go back down! It's too embarrassing to tell them what's wrong!_

Squalo's face was set into an uncharacteristic scowl, as he silently waved his sword around in his room due to frustration. After finishing his meal in his room, he lay on his bed for a while, lazing around for a short while before knocks resounded in his room, breaking the silence. Standing up reluctantly, he opened the door, intent on only returning his plate to Lussuria before slamming the door shut again in their faces. However, that failed when he was nearly trampled to death by the raging Varia members, led by the worried apron-wearing Lussuria.

Upon hearing numerous questions on his silence and his sudden change of character during the morning from Lussuria, as well as assumptions of him 'having petty arguments with the boss', he looked away, hiding his embarrassment of his problem. He just _knew _that they would laugh at him when they discovered it, especially that sadistic boss of his!

"Ushishishi...he must be hiding something."

"Yes, he's usually not like that," said Levi, who had come back from checking the boss' room, and had discovered that his boss was perfectly fine after he had a wine glass chucked at him again. "I know! Let's take him to Bossu!"

"Maybe they'll make up after we put them together!" Lussuria squealed, imagining a romantic reunion.

The three of them - Mammon refused to participate in 'non-profitable activities' - then began to drag a flailing Squalo, who was desperately attempting an escape to no avail.

After reaching the boss' room, the trio -excluding the unwilling Squalo- had decided that Levi would open the door for them.

* * *

"Bossu, are you inside?" asked Levi from outside the boss's room.

Careful not to get yelled at again, he only pushed the door open by an inch, so that he could barely see that Xanxus was once again at his desk.

"What?" Xanxus stared towards the door and questioned monotonously.

Lussuria, sensing their boss being not in the mood to simply chit-chat, hastily shoved Squalo into the room, releasing him once he had given up on escaping. Then he scurried out of the room with the others, softly squealing about something, mainly involving the words 'make-up', 'cute', and 'love'.

* * *

"Hmm," Xanxus coughed. "Why are you here?" he asked as he tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk. "If you have nothing to say, get out."

Squalo waved his sword around yet again, unsure of what to do, walking towards the desk, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the desk, before scribbling on it. Raising it up to his boss' eye level, clear words were seen in red ink:

_LUSSURIA DRAGGED ME HERE. WANTS ME TO MAKE UP. DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM._

Xanxus caught all the words in one glance, then tore the paper, crushed it and threw it into the trash bin.

"CAN YOU SPEAK?" he demanded. "What the hell is wrong with you, trash!"

Squalo opened his mouth, before he closing it yet again. Reluctantly, a soft and very hoarse voice echoed throughout the suddenly silent room. "... A sore throat." Squalo said, embarrassed. _Shit, now I look like a wuss in front of that asshole, _Squalo mentally groaned, not looking forward to the man's reaction.

Xanxus smirked. He soon felt laughter taking over him. He was unable to stop laughing at the stupid trash in front of him. "You...are...such a girl!" he said, in between his uncontrollable laughter.

Squalo scowled, turning away at the awkward situation. He wasn't used to this, damn it! Feeling his cheeks heat up slightly, he retorted hastily, embarrassment evident in his voice. "Shut up! It's not like I wanted it!" Unfortunately, his voice couldn't back his anger up, as he mentally cursed yet again.

With a smirk on his face, Xanxus reached for Squalo's long, silver hair, then yanked it down to bring Squalo's lips to his, kissing him fiercely.

Squalo froze in shock. What was his boss doing? His eyes widened to unimaginable heights as his brain tried to make sense of what was going on. As the gears clicked into place, he tried to struggle slightly. The grip on his silver hair did not relent, and Squalo was unable to escape without gaining a bald patch and leaving an angry Xanxus and numerous strands of his hair, before feeling Xanxus bite down on his lower lip. Gasping involuntarily, he had also let Xanxus gain the opportunity to slip his tongue into Squalo's mouth.

Xanxus drew away soon after that, breaking the kiss. His smirk never left his face.

"Did you get your voice back?" he asked jokingly.

Squalo's jaw dropped before he flushed red.

"Y-You idiot boss!" Squalo murmured weakly, before he looked away, trying to hide the obvious blush in vain. "It isn't working..." he whispered finally.

Unable to take the awkwardness in the air anymore, he sat down on the floor beside Xanxus' chair, before looking away again.

"You sure you want to sit there?" Xanxus questioned. "The couch is empty."

After seeing that Squalo was insistent on hobo-ing on the floor, he walked towards him, bent down and kissed him on the forehead again. He then strolled out of the room, laughing.

As Xanxus opened the door and strolled out, Lussuria, Belphegor and Mammon appeared, eavesdropping all along. Levi had already left, so as to follow his boss like the loyal puppy he was. Upon seeing the blushing captain-commander of the Varia on the floor, speechless, Lussuria squealed loudly.

"I KNEW THEY WOULD MAKE UP AND KISS!" Lussuria squealed, while Mammon whipped out a camera and took a picture of the profusely blushing Squalo, mumbling something about blackmail.

Amongst the commotion, Squalo buried his face into his arms, his silver hair acted as a veil to cover his face as he groaned loudly, unable to fight down the evident blush on his cheeks that had gone impossibly redder.

_Stupid boss, _he thought as he gave a small smile.

* * *

And that's the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as me and my friend did while rp-ing!

Leave a review, or help improve this!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
